Do The Ouran Shuffle!
by MayContainRandomness
Summary: I knew it was going to happen one day, so instead of writing an English essay I did an Ipod shuffle... er... thing. So I have produced ten drabbles inspired by random songs for you to read if you so wish. :  Various pairings, T just in case


**I'm excited because I've never done something like this before :D (Easily amused). I guessed the rules based on other fanfics like this so I'm not sure if they're accurate.**

**Rules – Put iPod/music player/? On shuffle, listen to song and write ten drabbles based on the songs or whatever they make you think of. Don't skip and you can only use the time the song takes to write the drabble.**

**PS: I cheated. A lot. Shuffle kept giving me short songs :( and what am I supposed to do with Shakira – Waka Waka?**

**1 – All-American Rejects – Sunshine (Gah! Such a short song D:)**

The seemingly inevitable happened and Haruhi and Tamaki ended up together.

Then, almost out of the blue, they fell apart.

They had been together for over two years and seemed happy, it appeared that Tamaki wasn't the same high school boy but Haruhi was still Haruhi. He was different and she hadn't changed to meet his needs.

Haruhi was broken. It wasn't easy for her to love people the way she did for Tamaki, she was awkward. Now she was lost in the dark and broken.

There _was _light though, Haruhi had always described him as a little ray of sunshine.

He may not be so little anymore but he was the same Huni, now he could hold her close and put her back together. Haruhi settled into his warm embrace, he could be the new centre to her universe.

She may not have known it but all she ever needed was Huni; sweet like a ray of sunshine.

**No comment...**

**2 – Blink 182 – What's My Age Again? (Short as well *temper tantrum*)**

'Come _on _Hikaru,' twenty-three-year-old Haruhi folded her arms in annoyance. She was wearing a simple light pink dress that stopped just above her knee, 'we have a reservation for eight thirty and it's almost eight. Get ready.'

'But I'm almost at the last level!' Hikaru protested, not looking away from the TV screen, his thumbs pressing rapidly on the controller.

Haruhi came and sat next to him, trying not to smile and keep the facade of annoyance up, 'honestly, how old are you?'

'Uh... fifteen?' he grinned cheekily then cheered when he finished the level.

'I guess I wouldn't love you any other way,' Haruhi sighed and pecked him on the cheek before getting up and pulling out the main cable for the game console, 'now get your ass up and get ready to go.'

**So short ;_;**

**3 – Marina & the Diamonds – Shampain**

Kyouya took a sip from the champagne glass before downing the whole thing and slumped down into an armchair. His mind replayed the scene in his head from earlier.

'_Will you marry me?'_

_Haruhi blinked slowly, 'I-I'm sorry-,'_

He hadn't stuck around to feel the disappointment; he made sure he downed enough alcohol to stop the pain from hitting until at least the next morning. Or hopefully he'd die of alcohol poisoning and not have to feel the pain at all. That wouldn't happen he wasn't that lucky.

'Kyouya!' he heard Haruhi's voice. What? Had she come to make him feel worse? It was probably best to ignore it and go to sleep. He took one more swing of champagne and closed his eyes.

A few moments later he felt someone shake him.

'How did you get here?' his tongue felt too big for his mouth and the words came out joined together.

'Through the window but that's not important. You idiot, I was going to say yes! Why did you go?' she shouted desperately. Kyouya took a moment to process that.

'But you said,' he started but wasn't sure where to finish.

'I was going to ask you to repeat the question, I didn't think I'd heard you right. I never thought you'd-,' she was stopped when Kyouya flung his whole weight onto her in a sloppy hug.

'I thought you were going to leave me,' he nuzzled his face into her neck, 'don't ever, _ever _leave.'

Haruhi laughed, 'how drunk are you? I'm never going to leave.'

**4 – All Time Low – Dear Maria, Count Me In**

'Do you want to accept the scholarship? It includes a guaranteed spot in the university, all expenses paid, of course,' the woman pushed the paper across the table towards Haruhi, 'if you agree you will be leaving tomorrow evening.'

It was too good to be true, even if it meant she had to move to America. She lifted the fancy pen quickly to sign the paper then hesitated, there was something she had to do first, 'excuse me a moment ma'am I'll be right back.'

Tamaki sat idly by the piano in his room, playing random tunes. His phone rang, he picked it up instantly realising it was Haruhi.

'My daughter! What a pleasa-,'

'I love you,'

Then the phone went dead.

Haruhi took her first step into the airport after saying goodbye to her father, she clasped her passport and ticket deep in thought.

'Haruhi!' she turned and saw Tamaki running towards her, servants with suitcases followed more slowly behind. When he reached her he hugged her tight.

'What are you doing here?' she didn't want to see him, or any of the hosts for that matter, before she went. It would be too upsetting, she could feel tears quickly welling up behind her eyes but fought them down.

'You didn't think I would let you go alone did you?' he smiled, not letting her go. Haruhi was at a loss for words, then Tamaki planted a soft kiss on her lips.

'I love you too,' he whispered.

**5 – We'll be a Dream – We the Kings (feat. Demi Lovato)**

Arai hoped she remembered the times he had dropped hints, been kind and generally spent as much time as he could with her.

He hoped she remembered when he held her hand in the dark by the bonfire at the culture festival.

He hoped she remembered it was him and he hoped she liked him too.

When she turned him down it seemed to him that his hopes were gone. When he met her again at Karuizawa it seemed even more so.

Then after he had made peace with who he assumed was her boyfriend, a boyfriend who seemed to hate him no less. He left with the sad satisfaction that she liked him... as a friend. Then she ran after him and grabbed his hand, much like he had when he confessed to her.

'I'm sorry I didn't know what you meant,'

'That's ok you already apologised, I'm over it, I told you,'

'I know but I _did _like you, I was just stupid, I _do _like you,' Arai couldn't believe it, but there she was, smiling and looking straight into his eyes with her wide ones.

'I guess I'm not completely over it, I still like you too,'

**Yay! AraiHaru, I like that pairing.**

**6 – Hero – Enrique Iglesias (****please****don't****laugh**** D:)**

He watched her silently, as he was supposed to.

At first it was just his normal observation, then it turned to interest, then it was a protective gaze.

Then a loving gaze.

There were no words to describe how or why he loved her. He was Mori, he didn't need words. Actions were enough and it was her small gestures of kindness and generosity that took his breath away. In his eyes she was just so _perfect._

He wanted to hold her close and protect her from the world, he wanted to love her and for once express openly just what he was thinking.

Sometimes when he watched her he thought he was going insane, feeling things in his heart he'd never felt before.

When he saw her return his loving gaze once, just once was all it took for him to stop caring about anything else. She was there and she knew exactly how he was feeling because she was feeling it too.

**7 – Boys Like Girls – Let Go (Cover of Frou version)**

Nekozawa needed darkness, it was what he held onto.

He wasn't truly allergic to light and the only reason he was sensitive to it was because of the small amount of time he spent out in it. He was a shy person and insecure, he didn't even know how to talk to people without a puppet.

Because of this he had to deal with being thought of as a freak, people were scared of him. Inside it hurt but he had convinced himself he didn't need them.

Then he met Fujioka Haruhi. He worked out she was a girl quite easily but her cross-dressing wasn't what interested him. She didn't seem scared of him at all, not even wary. He was terrified of her, but he liked her, no, he was terrified, definitely. That's what he told himself.

He was most definitely terrified when she pulled off him wig and pulled down his hood randomly when he met her in the library one evening after school.

She had merely smiled, 'it's not that bright in here, you can take these off.'

He tried to object but his mouth wouldn't work.

'You know,' she continued, 'underneath all that nervousness you've got going on I think you're handsome, almost beautiful. It's a shame you have to hide it all.'

'I don't have to,' he managed to whisper, he like this girl, 'that is, if you don't want me to.'

**I'm not sure what that was... but I like NekoHaru.**

**8 – Mayday Parade – Just Say you're not Into It (Kao POV) OOCness.**

I told her I loved her, then stepped down for my brother's sake.

That doesn't mean my feelings disappeared. I told myself I would be happy if she stayed around so I could at least enjoy her company. It didn't matter that every time I saw Hikaru or Tamaki drop a comment or touch her hand my heart squeezed tight.

Then she confessed to me. She confessed to _me_ when we were alone in the club room.

'I do but I can't,' I muttered unhappily.

'Because of your brother?' she asked and I nodded, 'I'm sorry, but he's not the twin I love,' that was blunt.

'Kaoru, you can't just give forever without someone giving to you or there'll be nothing left of you,' she continued, 'I want to know if you are you happy.'

'Yes,' I lied.

'Really?' she fixed me with an even stare.

'No,' I looked down.

'I like you and it makes me sad when I see you sad so I want to make you happy, forget everyone in this one decision and think about you then go back to amazing, caring Kaoru. Will you go out with me?'

'Yes'

**That. Was. Terrible. I couldn't think of anything *cries***

**9 – Basshunter - Camilla (English version) (Kyo POV)**

I thought it would be better for her if she didn't get involved in my world. It was ruthless and cold and no matter what she said she was naive and fragile, I didn't want her broken, I loved her too much. A vase was replaceable but she wasn't.

So I sent her away, I even explained to her why. She got up silently, packed and left without a word, she didn't even look me in the eye, anger practically radiated off of her.

Then my house went back to being the large, empty shell like I had lived in all my childhood. It was just my laptop and me.

I couldn't concentrate on any work though, I kept waking up early thinking about her or expecting her to be there, wondering where she had gone then remembering I had told her to go. It was getting unbearable and it had only been three days.

I think I did something stupid.

When I arrived outside of her old apartment Haruhi opened the door and I got ready to apologise. She didn't give me the chance to though, she picked up a suitcase from beside the door then stepped out next to me.

Then she looked at me with smouldering brown eyes.

'I'm glad you realised your mistake, let's go home, my bed was too cold all by myself. I leant down to kiss her but she placed a hand in between us, 'don't ever let me go again without a good reason or I'll kick your ass Kyouya Ootori, _then _we'll see who's weak,' the she moved her hand and kissed me.

**10 – Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On**

The host club was a place where nothing was taken seriously and everybody seemed happy.

It started out as a club but grew to be a family when Haruhi joined, after years of each other's company they slowly learnt to trust and confide in each other, even the most independent and distant of them.

The host club had fun, but it wasn't always happy, there were times when its members experienced bad times and sometimes it seemed unbearable but there was always someone to turn to. In their childhood they were lonely, no matter how they acted there was always that small hole to fill inside them. Now their hearts were full and they knew they were never alone.

**That was so cheesy it made me gag -.-;**


End file.
